


Sephira Chronicles: Kurumi

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported Work from fanfiction.net)Remade version of "Kurumi Fearful"
Relationships: Tokisaki Kurumi/Itsuka Shido
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! After a long wait, the promised recreation of "Kurumi Fearful" has arrived, now in its true form as part of the "Sephira Chronicles" series! Do know that while this first chapter's out right now, it'll be a while before you can expect any updates, because I only made this first chapter now to mark that it's been a year since I submitted its predecessor.**

**First off... if this is the first Sephira Chronicles stories that you're reading, here are some shared rules between them to help you understand the changes that result from Tohka switching places with another Spirit.**

**~ Shido will meet each Spirit during April, but on the day that matches their associated number, like how Tohka's is 10.**

**~ Instead of copying Tohka's story, the events of the Spirit's debut volumes will be adapted and merged into Volume 1's. In exchange, Tohka will appear when the focal Spirit would have appeared in canon, and do the same in reverse.**

**~ The DEM will only show up after Shido's dealt with 4 Spirits, reflecting how they didn't appear until after he re-sealed Kotori.**

**~ The swapped Spirit will often replace any Tohka specific scenes, but if a scene requires a scene with Tohka, then Mana will appear from the start to act in her place.**

**~ Depending on how certain events in the story go, others may be skipped due to it being necessary, or the story itself causes it.**

**Anything else that happens depends on my story writing, and etc.**

**Now, before anything else, since the original story was made with the inclusion of the events of Vol 16 in mind, I should get this particular warning out of the way before anything else.**

** WARNING! ** **THIS STORY CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 16 AND BEYOND, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**With that all out of the way, the most important question I should answer about this story? How will Kurumi's powers be represented, since in canon, she'd have made Shido very OP had she been sealed at the start. The answer to that, Vol 16 explains she needs a lot of power to use her Sixth Bullet: Vav, so she'll be weakened after being sealed, while Shido can only use some of her bullets if he uses Zafkiel himself.**

**Also, in regards to Kurumi's personality, she'll still be the same. Volume 16's events seem to tell me the playful part of her was always there, while the more seductive part of her personality came from... well, I think the first time we saw her kill in Volume 3 says it for me. The only part of her that won't be the same is her bloodthirsty nature, and that'll only be after she's sealed. Basically, Kurumi's the same, but her character development is much faster.**

**Lastly, for those who've seen the original, you might be wondering about how things went due to the original ending, and some of the events in it. Well... I can only say it won't be exactly the same, though how much changes is what I'll keep a secret for now. There was nothing wrong with how I ended things on the original's first arc, but I feel that I may have written myself into a corner with how I did it.**

**For now, let's begin this story!**

* * *

**«»** \- First use of a Spirit's Code Name, or a Realizer's Name

 **‹›** \- Important Term, Phrase, or Detail

 **[]** \- Phantom Speaking

 ** _Bold Italic Underline_** \- Major Battle Beginning, or its Result

 **「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

 **【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

* * *

**_ Chapter 1, Kurumi Fearful Arc - Out of the Shadows _ **

_A girl wearing a black and red-colored Gothic Lolita outfit was seen standing in the shadows of the night, a dark look on her face as she stared at the bright city lights below her. Behind her, the sight of her shadow was seen... and it was wiggling._

**_"Kindness, and time... these two things are the same... for better, and for worse."_ **

_She sunk into her shadow, disappearing from view as it spiraled up like a weak whirlpool._

**_"They can be one of the kindest forces in the universe, ones that can eventually ease the suffering and sorrow a person can feel."_ **

**_"However, they can just as easily be one of the cruelest masters of all, and instead create that suffering and sorrow. They only serve as reminders of pain, rather than joys that heal._ **

_Coming out from these shadows, the girl appears within a crimson red realm, sitting on the ground within two spiked rings that overlapped. Two spiked rings that matched the pattern on her dress._

**_"I was once a kinder woman, one who learned just how to truly understand time, but... these two things were the cruelest masters to me. As long as I live, I don't think they'll ever be the kind force they could be for others, and even if they did, it's too late for me to turn back."_ **

_Turning to the side, the girl's red eye was revealed, but her left eye? It was gold, and had the shape of a clock inside of it._

_As she looked at the screen, her red eye, which had a white pupil inside of it, suddenly gave an intense glow... a glow that matched the same fear she reflected in the terrifying expression she flashed, and the laughter that echoed from her mouth._

* * *

***Attack on Titan - Guren no Yumiya, plays***

**(*near silence*)** Kurumi is seen standing in the shadows.

_[My name is Kurumi Tokisaki, Spirit No. 3, and this is what things would be like if I had been the first Spirit that Shido met.]_

**(Am I the hunted, or am I the hunter!?)** She instantly turns around, giving a terrifying smile as she readied Zafkiel's twin guns, and fires each of them, making the screen shatter after three shots.

 **(*chanting as trumpets play*)** The screen turns red, followed by many of Kurumi's clones slowly walking forward, swaying side to side as they give creepy smiles on their faces, all of them with their mouths wide open.

 **(My life started as something normal, but then it was thrown right out the window!)** Kurumi was seen standing in a normal city, only to suddenly walk into a dark realm without understanding what was going on.  
 **(I was touched by the blackest darkness, all because I trusted some "Ally of Justice!")** A figure covered by light was seen, who handed her a black spherical gem, which she decided to touch against her better judgment.

 **(I bend time's fabric, but I can't change the past.)** Taking out her Angel, she began firing at humanoids made of various elements, not questioning what she was doing as she took their lives with every shot.  
 **(Just how long will this bad memory last?)** A particularly fearsome humanoid made of fire charged at her, forcing her to evade as she fired at it as well, taking multiple shots to do it.  
 **(Because of her, my future's now gone.)** As it fell, she began to pant, but after walking a bit, she suddenly looked back before her eyes widened in horror.  
 **(Time for my vengeance, I will wright this wrong!)** Instead of flames that were shaped as a humanoid, she saw a normal human girl, making her hold her head as she began to scream, making the world around her turn dark.

 **(My hands have already been stained with blood... so why should I care, if I give myself more sins to bear?)** Standing in an alley way, she gave a dull look before looking up, her formerly kind face filled with hatred for a singular being.  
 **(I'll turn the clock back and erase my nightmare, letting me reclaim the dreams I lost!)** Walking through the alleyway, multiple thugs and criminals suddenly fell before she finally stopped, turning around to show her face, with the screen showing only the colors of gray, and red across it.

 **(Today or tomorrow, no matter what you try to do!)** Her clones all rose from the shadow, laughing as they charged across the sky.  
 **(You can't run or hide, because I will find you!)** Ghastly white hands stretched across the horizon, attempting to grab onto something, a something that was flying across the sky, trying to evade the clones.  
 **(And there will be no chance to atone for your mistakes...)** Multiple pocket watches were shown, their lids breaking off to show the clocks hidden within them.  
 **(Because I've become the one that... You! Shall! Fear!)** On each clock face, the sight of Kurumi's face was seen, all of them laughing as they tried to terrify the target she was chasing after.

 **(I'll cover this land in your crimson essence!)** Mana Takamiya looked at the sky, turning with a determined smile on her face.  
 **(You'll notice it as me scream show you I'm furious!)** Kotori sat against a wall, holding a lollipop in hand, before turning to manifest her complete Astral Dress.  
 **(My partner is this endless shade of the dusk...)** Shido looked forward, with Kurumi turning to look back at him, a slight breeze blowing between them.  
 **(Time for me to start my war!)** Everything else on the screen watches away as a being covered in white light appears, holding her arms out in front of her before swinging them out, creating a rainbow flash in the process.

 **(*louder chanting as more trumpets play*)** Shido walks on the leftmost side of the screen, his missing memories playing with him, and a figure hidden with a black silhouette, ending with Mana's presence at the end of it.

 **(*the trumpets get louder, as the chanting starts to focus*)** Kurumi replaces Shido, but walks on the rightmost side of the screen, all of her memories playing with her without anything to hide them, though the person whose presence appeared at the end had her back turned to the screen.

 **(This is my... _war!_ )** In her Spirit Form, Kurumi's face appears facing the left, then fades to reappear facing the right, finally ending with her staring directly at the middle with tears in her eyes as she gave a mighty scream.

* * *

Through the shadows between two buildings, the sight of a dark red shade appeared without warning, opening up to allow a silhouette resembling a teenage girl to walk through it. For a brief moment, she was seen wearing a glowing outfit of black and red, only for it to be quickly replaced by a normal black dress, with no one present to have witnessed this logic defying act.

"Finally, I've finally made it here... Tenguu City." She smiled.

"It won't be long now, my goal will finally-"

She suddenly put a hand to her mouth, giggling a bit as she began walking out of the alley, and across the streets of the city she appeared in.

"Easy girl, don't get excited just yet. You need a bit more patience than that... and make sure you save the best for last." She reminded herself, licking her lips as she did.

She closed her eyes for a moment, causing her to miss the fact she was about to walk into someone, which she ended up doing. She looked to see a thug look at her, with two others joining him as they put their hands in their pockets.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you there." The girl apologized.

"Yeah, what was that for, bitch? You've gotta do a lot more than say sorry if you wanna go free." The thug leader warned.

One of the leader's cronies looked at the girl.

"Damn, this one looks like she's seen some action before." The first crony said excitedly.

"Give us your name before we get down." The second crony chuckled, a perverted look on his face.

In most cases where a girl ran into a group of guys like these, she'd either get scared, try to run or if gutsy give them a nice kick where the sun doesn't shine. This girl however?

"Oh wow, so you want me to make it up to you with a different kind of bumping." The girl smirked.

Hearing her tone, all three of them got excited.

"Hot damn, you really are a slut! Awesome!" The first crony cheered.

"We're gonna treat that pretty face, real nice." The second crony smirked.

"Come now, there's plenty to go around... follow me and see for yourself." She replied.

As she walked into the alley, the trio of thugs began laughing.

"Why don't you guys hold her while I get this party started?" The thug leader suggested.

Once the three were in the alley, she suddenly turned at them, causing a bunch of ghostly white hands to reach out of the shadows. Before any of them knew what was happening, they were completely restrained by the mysterious limbs.

"W-what the hell?" The thug leader panicked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but when I said bumping... I meant bumping your lives off this mortal plane." She smirked as her eyes gave a sinister glow.

A truck was seen driving closer to that alley, with a can of cherry soda rolling across the ground. As that truck got closer...

"HELP!"

Unfortunately, there was no one who could hear their voices, and they screamed as in mere seconds...

*SPLATTER*

The truck ran over the cherry soda, leaving the flattened metal on the ground under its former contents. Within the alley itself... the walls were stained with blood, with the mysterious girl being the only one left as the thugs' bodies disappeared.

"Thanks for the snack, boys." The girl said, licking her lips.

* * *

**_~April 3rd_ **

Many students were seen gathered in one of the classrooms of Raizen High, ready to begin the first day of the new school year. One such student was Shido Itsuka, who at the moment was dealing with a very... eccentric friend of his.

"Nice coincidence, huh, Shido? Lucky you, being put in the same class with me again." Hiroto remarked.

"Some people would call this fate, I'd be one of those people." He added.

Shido sighed at that, his eyes closed.

"Of course, you would..." He said sarcastically.

A text sound was heard, making Hiroto grab his phone in response.

"Hold on, that's my girl." Hiroto apologized.

"What? Girl, like... girlfriend?" Shido said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, wanna meet her?" Hiroto offered.

And... Shido instantly realized the girl was fake, as it was a girl that resembled his sister... in a dating sim.

"That's a dating sim!" He stated.

"Yeah, so what? Doesn't change the fact she's my girlfriend." Hiroto replied.

Shido sighed at that.

"This particular app is groovy because she lives in your-" Hiroto continued.

"Shido Itsuka."

The turned to see a girl with short, white-colored hair as she stared at the boy she called out to.

"Uh... how do you know my name?" Shido asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" She replied.

He just stared at her for a while longer, and once she realized he didn't remember her, she just sat down.

"Hey, who is she? Am I supposed to know her?" Shido asked.

"Of course you are, that is Origami Tobiichi, otherwise known as the super genius! She always has some of the best grades of our class, she's ridiculous at sports, totally gorgeous, and on the school's list of: "Girls that I'd like as my Girlfriend", she's never left the Top 3." Hiroto explained.

"But, more importantly... why in the world does Origami know who you are?" He inquired.

"I have no idea." Shido admitted.

At that moment, the bell finally wrong, and everyone sat down as their teacher walked in.

"Oh, heck yeah! it's Tamae!" Hiroto exclaimed, with most of the class cheering in response.

"It's Ms. Okamine, please. Now quiet down." Tamae greeted the class.

Everyone settled down, and that's when Tamae finally spoke up again.

"Now, before we begin class, may I have your attention? It seems that someone signed up right before classes began, so we have a transfer student joining our class!" She announced.

Most of the students were surprised at that, wondering what this student would be like.

"OK, come on in." Tamae alerted her.

Hearing her cue, the girl from the other day opened the door, and walked into the room. In just moments, she caught the attention of every boy in the class, seeing her beauty, which matched that of a rich girl who should really be in Rindouji, rather than this school. Once she walked in, she wrote the kanji of her name on the chalkboard, which ironically held the kanji for 3 inside, making it seem like this was date due to the current date.

"Hello guys, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki." Kurumi greeted as she turned to the class.

After saying that, her entire figure sparkled, showing off her silky black hair, low twin tails tied by yellow scrunchies, and how only her right eye's red color was shown due to how she styled her hair. The guys all gave shouts of excitement, while the girls gave friendly looks... with Origami being the exception, as she gave a surprised reaction. After the class calmed down...

"Just so you know, I'm actually a Spirit." Kurumi suddenly stated.

Upon hearing that, most of the class became confused by her claim, while Origami suddenly sweat a bit as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Just kidding, I may have a little chuuni in me." Kurumi giggled.

"Well, that was... one of the more unique introductions I've seen. Go ahead, and take any of the open seats you'd like." Tamae replied.

"Before I sit, could someone do me a quick favor?" Kurumi asked.

"Oh, do you need something?" Tamae inquired.

Kurumi nodded, soon putting a hand near her chest.

"Since I registered at the last moment, I didn't get the chance to learn my way around the school. Would anyone be so kind to show me around after class?" Kurumi requested.

"I'm really sorry to trouble you, but I promise to make it worth your while." She added, an alluring look on her face.

Most of the boys get excited at that.

"Yeah, you bet! I'll do it!" Hiroto offered in an instant.

"Not you, but thanks." Kurumi refused with a smile.

"Oh..." He sighed sadly.

A few of the students giggled over how fast she got shot down, while Kurumi aimed her eyes at a certain boy.

"Would you be interested in helping me? Shido, right?" Kurumi requested.

That surprised must of the class, including Shido, at how she already knew his name. It wasn't impossible for her to know it, as she had to have learned of her classmates ahead of time, but to know which one was him from the start?

That was an impressive achievement.

"Uh... yeah, OK." Shido agreed.

Kurumi smirked at his reply, while Origami looked at her worriedly.

* * *

Inside a building allied to the military, an organization that was completely unknown to the public was seen looking at a screen, monitoring Kurumi's readings as she was in the school.

"So, you're completely sure that's «Nightmare» in Raizen High right now, without a doubt?" Ryouko questioned.

"I am." A JGSDF analyst confirmed.

The AST captain put a hand to her chin, trying to think on the Spirit's reasoning.

"I know she's not our typical Spirit, but why did she transfer into a High School? Could she be looking for something? Maybe even... someone?" Ryouko thought aloud.

"Captain, should we alert one of the AST members that attends the school?" The analyst suggested.

"Yes, that might be a good idea, and I think I know which one to inform." Ryouko agreed.

Taking out her phone, she opened her contacts before pressing a familiar name, making her phone start to ring.

* * *

While class was going on, Origami saw she had a message on her phone, recognizing the number. Knowing she needed to answer it, she slipped it into her pocket before raising her hand.

"Yes, Origami?" Tamae asked.

"I need to use the bathroom, may I be excused?" Origami asked.

"Oh, go ahead." Tamae approved.

Getting up, she left the room before heading to a janitor's closet, and hiding herself inside. That's when she answered her phone, placing it by her ear.

"Master Sergeant Tobiichi reporting." She answered.

『"Glad you picked up, I'm calling because-"』 Ryouko replied.

"Because you sensed a Spirit, I'm already aware. For reasons unknown to me, she said it to the class like a joke, but I'm certain she was warning anyone who was part of the AST." Origami explained.

Pausing for a brief moment, the AST Captain sighed.

『"I see, then be careful, the Spirit you've encountered the infamous Nightmare."』 Ryouko warned her.

Origami briefly flinched, recalling what she read about her. She was the only Spirit with clear signs of claiming lives without Spacequakes, and even worse, she cunning enough that top wizards were often sent to stop her.

No such wizards were currently stationed in Tenguu City.

"Alright, what should I do?" Origami inquired.

『"Is there anything about your behavior you think could hint to her plans?"』 Ryouko responded.

"There's one thing... she asked to be shown around the school after class, and when someone offered, she declined before asking for another classmate of mine. His name's Shido Itsuka, he's the one I met... back then." Origami explained.

After another pause...

『"I'm not sure why, but keep an eye at him, but don't engage under any circumstances. Also, make sure to avoid being left alone with her at all costs, as being in a public place will not keep you safe."』 Ryouko advised her.

"Alright, Master Sergeant Tobiichi out." Origami replied.

She hung up the phone, and then got out of the janitor's closet once the cost was clear... unaware of a pair of eyes watching from the closet's shadows.

'I'll make sure to deal with you soon enough.' Kurumi thought with a smirk.

* * *

Up in the skies above the school, the sight of a mosaic could be seen, taking a humanoid shape.

_["It seems that Kurumi's finally arrived... I hope this gambit of mine pays off."]_

It looked through the ground, with its vision piercing through the walls to look at Shido in class, and making its unseen face give a longing look.

_["Soon..."]_

The enigmatic being disappeared from view, not a trace of its appearance noticed by anyone.

* * *

Once class had ended, Shido was seen looking outside the window, feeling a bit nervous over what had happened earlier.

"OK, calm down Shido... you just had a girl ask you out of everyone in your class to show you around after school. There's nothing strange with that. But wait, if she picked me out of everyone, does that mean she might like me? No way, she just met me, and it's only the first day, so that can't be it... right?" Shido said to himself while he sweated a bit.

'Unless... yeah, maybe that's it. I don't remember anything from that day 5 years ago, and considering Origami knew me, there's a chance we met that I just don't remember. Asking that isn't weird if I bring that up.' He thought as he relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, he didn't notice the girl he was thinking about walking behind him.

"Hi, Shido."

Turning around, he noticed Kurumi looking at him.

"Are you ready to show me a good time?" He inquired.

"Uh... sure." He replied, trying to hide his nervousness.

As the two walked out of the room, Origami watched them leave, soon checking her phone. A live feed began playing, showing she hid a camera on Shido while he wasn't looking, and minimizing the risk of getting in danger.

'Shido, don't worry... I'll protect you.' Origami promised.

However, before she could do anything... a hand suddenly grabbed her, catching her off guard. She tried to scream, but her mouth was muffled as she was dragged into the wall, her phone included.

* * *

Origami was thrown out of the shadows, coughing a bit as she tried to regain her breath.

"You seem surprised, don't you?"

Origami's eyes widened as she looked up, seeing Kurumi staring at her... yet she should have still been with Shido, scaring her.

"What? No way, but you should be-" Origami panicked.

"With Shido, right?" Kurumi finished for her.

Before Origami could react, a bunch of ghostly hands reached out of the ground, pinning Origami to the wall, and holding her throat enough to keep her weak, but avoid giving her a sleeper hold.

"Why not get your answer through... this?" Kurumi offered.

Origami saw Kurumi was holding her phone, and it showed... that Shido was still with her, despite she was standing before her!

"There's... two of you?" Origami gasped, feeling a rare instance where she was truly afraid.

"You should know who I am by now, so... you should have heard that the DEM's already murdered me quite a few times." Kurumi answered.

Widening her eyes, it suddenly became clear to her how Kurumi was in two places at once...

The real Kurumi was with Shido, and the one before her was a copy. In fact, looking at the hands coming out of the shadows, she realized what they truly were. Seeing her reaction, the Worst Spirit giggled as she got closer.

"That's right Origami... I'm. Cheating. Death." Kurumi emphasized.

"What is this... what are you going to do to me!?" Origami whimpered.

Kurumi smirked as she got closer, and slightly brushed the hair from her left eye, causing Origami's to widen in shock as she saw it was gold-colored, and there was a clock like the ones seen inside pocket watches.

"You could say I wanted to try out school, and I'll admit, it's been a fun experience. But no, that's not why I'm here, as what really brought me to this school was someone told me Shido is special... enough that I crave him." Kurumi revealed.

Origami's eyes widen, knowing that her definition of "craving" meant.

"You bitch! Don't you dare touch Shido, or I'll-"

Origami's voice was cut off as the hand grabbing her throat tightened, starting to choke her.

"Don't test me Origami, because I could eat you anytime I wanted. So, if you know what's good for you... get out of my way, and never talk to Shido again." Kurumi warned.

"I don't care how you threaten me, I'd die before I let you hurt him!" Origami wheezed out.

Kurumi noticed this, and smirked a bit.

"Really? Well then, let's see how true that is if I told you that I was there that day, when your parents were murdered, right?" Kurumi stated.

Origami's eyes widened at that, and the Spirit of Time realized she caught Origami; hook, line, and sinker.

"Alright then, I'll give you a little hint... including myself, there were four Spirits that day, and out of those four... «Efreet» and I were **not** the ones who did it." Kurumi revealed.

"Who did it, tell me... tell me!" Origami coughed, about to pass out.

"Sorry, but that's where my generosity ends. Either you give up on Shido, or... that information disappears, and you possibly die. I'd choose wisely, Origami Tobiichi." Kurumi warned.

Origami watched as the hand on her throat loosened, and she immediately gasped for air... right as she saw Kurumi let her true, unhinged self, let loose, and cause more of her clones' hands to roam out of her shadow.

"Soon, very soon... I'll devour the power of the Spirit sleeping within Shido's body, and everything I've worked for these last few years will be realized! Nothing can stop me now, especially not you... Mio Takamiya."

After a few more seconds, Origami was finally released from the hand holding her, only to immediately faint on the ground as Kurumi's last words rung through her mind. Taking the moment to finish up, Kurumi disconnected the phone's connection to the camera she put on Shido, and slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

As the real deal was walking with Shido, she giggled a bit to his confusion.

"So, what romantic getaway should we head to first?" Kurumi teased.

"R-romantic!?" Shido exclaimed.

Kurumi looked at him, and just kept giggling, meaning he had no idea if she was serious, or if this was another joke like in the classroom.

"Uh... how about the cafeteria, and the student store?" Shido offered.

"OK." Kurumi agreed.

As he led the way, Kurumi's eye briefly shined as she spotted the camera on him, quickly swiping it off to make sure Origami didn't have a way to reconnect it. Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Shido pointed at the various bread options that were listed.

"A lot of people like Yakisoba bread, it's a cafeteria classic." Shido mentioned.

"How interesting." Kurumi remarked.

In response, Shido pointed at a different option among the list.

"I'll give you my personal recommendation. It's this one, the Durian bread, though you'll have to brush your teeth after eating it." He added.

"How interesting." Kurumi repeated, but in a lower pitch this time.

"Hmm?" Shido raised an eye brow.

He turned his head at Kurumi, noticing how she just said the same thing twice.

"Are you even listening to-"

He jumped a bit once he noticed how close she was to his face, even giggling a bit.

"Uh... are you OK?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, just zoned out for a second. It's hard to concentrate with such a handsome man in front of me." Kurumi answered.

"E-excuse me?" Shido questioned with a blush.

'Oh god! Picking me definitely can't be a coincidence anymore!' He thought nervously.

At that moment, Kurumi smirked a bit as she leaned near his ear.

"Hey, Shido... wanna see my panties?" She offered.

"Say what!?" He exclaimed.

Unfortunately, it seemed Kurumi decided his answer was "yes" on her own, and slowly lifted her skirt, teasing him by slowly moving one hand at a time to slowly pull it up bit by bit. Right as he was about to see it, Shido finally regained his senses.

"Stop, that's good enough!" Shido begged.

Kurumi giggled, and looked like she was about to drop it, when... she instead pulled it up. Shido screamed with a heavy blush, falling on his butt as he saw incredibly lacy, black-colored underwear.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're shy." Kurumi smiled, blushing as she put a hand to her cheek.

"Uh... OK, I have a question for you." Shido replied, trying to catch his breath.

Kurumi had an idea of what she'd ask, and just nodded her head.

"By chance... have we met before?" Shido inquired.

Or... maybe not, because she expected him to ask about her comment as a Spirit.

'Does he not know about the Spirits?' She wondered.

"No, why do you ask?" Kurumi inquired.

"Oh, well... Origami knew me, but I don't even remember meeting her. Truth is long ago, I lost my memories, on two occasions no less." Shido answered.

This surprised Kurumi, having not expected it.

'Lost his memories? No way, did she erase his memories as well?' She thought.

Kurumi made a sad expression, deciding to play along.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can relate to that, as I once lost my memories as well." Kurumi replied with genuine sympathy.

"Uh... thanks, but if you don't know me, then how did you know my name?" Shido answered.

Kurumi giggled at that, slowly walking closer to him.

"That's my little secret, but there's one thing I can reveal... ever since I first found out about you, I've been in love, and hoping you'd notice me." She revealed.

Shido gasped as his eyes went white, his face steaming up a bit.

"I'm so happy the two of us are finally alone, it's exactly how I dreamed it would be." Kurumi smiled as she grabbed his hands.

"So, now that I've got your attention... I need you to do a favor for me. Think you can handle it?" She requested.

Taking a moment to find his voice, Shido gulped a bit.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

Kurumi neared his ear again, and then...

"Wait, do you know what time it is?" Shido suddenly panicked.

Kurumi blinked a bit as he checked his phone, then suddenly paled.

"Oh no, I'm so late!" He realized.

"I'm sorry, but... think we can talk again some other time? I promised my younger sister I'd meet her at a restaurant after school." Shido apologized as he put his hands together, still blushing.

Kurumi sighed a bit, smiling as she put a hand to her face.

"Aww... I had the perfect mood to ask you on a date, and that ruined it." Kurumi playfully bemoaned.

Shido blushed at that, followed by Kurumi looking at him.

"So, are you free for one this Sunday?" She inquired.

"Oh, uh... sorry for ruining the mood, but... yeah, I think I can do that. Though I do need to hurry, so... think you can just give me your number tomorrow?" Shido agreed.

"I can wait a day or two, go ahead." She smiled.

At that moment, he quickly rushed off, with Kurumi smirking as she completed the first step of her plan.

"Glad that went well."

* * *

Kotori puffed out her cheeks, tapping her foot as she stood outside the entrance to Danny's, looking at what time it was on her phone.

"Where are you, big brother? It's been half an hour!" Kotori whined.

"I'm... here!"

Kotori's eyes widened as she turned, seeing Shido run into view, panting heavily as his school uniform had sweat stains in a select few places.

"What took you long anyways?" Kotori asked, still pouting.

"I'm... sorry Kotori, but..." He stopped a moment as he wheezed, trying to get some air in his lungs.

"My class had a... new transfer student, and... I was asked to show her... around, which made me... forget until a few... minutes ago." Shido apologized, kneeling over a bit.

As his sister watched him, she blinked a few times, until he finally recovered enough to talk normally.

"After that, I ran here as fast as I could." He finished.

In response to his explanation, Kotori just smiled, waving it off.

"It's OK big bro, we're here now, so let's eat!" Kotori cheered.

Shido chuckled a bit at her energy, and then went inside with her. She quickly ordered her Deluxe Kids plate, while he just had a simple salad due to what his sprint did to his stomach.

"So, this transfer student you mentioned, what's she like?" Kotori asked.

"Well, her name's Kurumi Tokisaki. She's got long black hair in low twin tails, which she's styled so its longer on the left side of her face, red eyes... kind of a tease, and fairly flirty. Oh, and she claims she's a bit of a chuuni, having jokingly told the class she's a Spirit." Shido described.

Right as he tried to eat his salad, he suddenly heard Kotori coughing.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe... give me a second." Kotori coughed more, getting out of her chair.

Kotori quickly rushed into the bathroom, and once she did, her panic finally poured out.

'What's going on? Why has Nightmare suddenly enrolled into my big brother's school?' She tried to understand, sweating heavily.

'Come on, think Kotori, just what's there for her to-'

Right in the middle of her thoughts, she suddenly gasped as the answer came to her.

'Five years ago, this has to be related to this... she's hear because of me! If that's the case, then Shido's in danger!' Kotori realized.

She instantly switched the white ribbons in her hair with black ones, making her expression become more serious as she tapped her ear.

"Reine, are you there? We've got a situation."

* * *

High on the rooftops of Tenguu City, the sight of Kurumi was seen, wearing the outfit she had entered Tenguu City in.

This outfit was a crimson and black-colored Gothic Lolita outfit, with the crimson parts glowing, as if the dress was made out of light. On her head, she wore a big crimson net bow to hold her hair, which was still tied in twin tails, but in the style more often referred to as pig tails. There rest of her attire included a frilly, red and black collar on her neck, and flat black boots.

"Hmm... well, that's not going to be nearly enough." She remarked.

_["Having an afternoon snack, I see?"]_

Kurumi turned, soon looking at the humanoid mosaic from before.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you... Phantom." Kurumi replied.

The enigmatic figure got closer, standing close to Kurumi.

_["So, did it go well?"]_

"Yes, it was just wonderful. Who knew someone like that actually existed? I still can't believe it." Kurumi answered, followed with a giggle.

_["Well, I gave you a good reservoir, so will you finally tell me why you've been gathering all this time for a while now? Are trying to gather power so nothing could match you? Perhaps you want me dead in the future?"]_

Phantom sighed after sighing, crossing its unseen arms.

_["Then again, I probably shouldn't expect you to tell me."]_

"Hmm... yes, I did promise that, didn't I? Alright then, I'll tell you." Kurumi decided.

Phantom was surprised at that, and turned to her.

"In order to use Zafkiel's final attack, Yud Bet. I need to gather enough power... the same power he possesses, and I will gather it." Kurumi revealed.

_["Ooh! To think you'd actually share that with me, well... it seems you're quite the noble Spirit after all."]_

It suddenly dodged a shot that Kurumi fired at her, the Spirit of Time giving her an annoyed look.

_["OK, you're not noble... happy now?"]_

"Don't doubt me on this, because I will never, ever give up." Kurumi replied.

She fired Zafkiel at herself, causing a clone of herself to fall off of her body, and then sink into her shadow to join the others.

"Then, I will travel to the past 30 years ago, and kill the Origin Spirit, the source for all other Spirits came... the First Spirit. I'm going to kill her with my own two hands." She declared, giving a sinister smirk.

Hearing that, Phantom went quiet.

"What's wrong? You've gone unusually quiet." Kurumi asked, still smiling.

_["Forgive me, but how else would one react when you give such a surprising goal. Just what makes you strive to such a grand goal in the first place?"]_

Kurumi turned to Phantom, and then... her smile changed into a look of pure hate.

"I will never forgive her... for everything she took from me. So, I'm going to pay her back, with the very power she brought into this world."

* * *

After leaving Danny's, the Itsuka siblings returned home on a bus, and began walking back home as the sun set, discussing dinner plans.

"How do you feel about burgers tonight?" Shido suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds good! Go with that!" Kotori begged.

Shido chuckled at her reaction, though he paused once he saw someone up ahead. It was a girl around what looked to be Kotori's age, having the same blue hair as Shido, which was tied in a small ponytail. She was looking around, apparently lost.

"Hey, are you lost?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for-"

As the girl turned around, revealing a face just like Shido's, only with the addition of a beauty mark under her left eye... right as it widened in shock.

"Uh... hey, are you alright?" Kotori asked in response to her freezing up.

"I don't believe this, it's really you..." She breathed.

She walked up closer to Shido, smiling at him.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Eh..." Shido replied in confusion.

At that moment, she suddenly hugged Shido close, surprising Kotori. However, before the redhead could say anything...

"Big brother!" The girl exclaimed with happy tears in her ears.

The Itsuka siblings blinked, and then... their eyes widened, going white in shock and disbelief.

"Huh!?"

* * *

**And with that, all I can start the end notes off with is... here's Mana! *giggles* Well, that's it for the first chapter of Kurumi's story, and it feels like I'm getting a fresh start with this one. Unlike before, I'm gonna reduce how much of Kurumi's anger shows up, because I think in the original story, that might have been a little out of character for her. While she does get angry, it's pretty rare for her to fully show it.**

**I kept the small sub-arc with Origami, which I felt was both necessary due to Kurumi being vital to how she becomes a Spirit, and because I remember one person mentioned they liked the growth I gave her in the original. I've got an interesting thing planned for her, but I can't say anything other than don't expect her arc to happen the same, mostly because it can't.**

**Like before, Mana is here from the first arc, and among the many stories that make the Sephira Chronicles, I'd say this one, and Kotori's story will be the ones where she'll have the biggest roles, enough that if you could list five characters instead of just four, she'd take that fifth spot for this story. How much more or less her involvement has become in this remake will show itself soon enough, so be patient.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, we're back with the second chapter of the Kurumi's story! While I know Kurumi's popular on her own, I'm still fairly surprised how many people were taken in by this remake after just the first chapter. Now, as most of you have presumably seen, the summary mentions the story has spoilers for Volumes 16 through 18, so here's some more details each Sephira Chronicles story will share.**

**They are:**

**~ Each story conforms to the Spirit, which means this will have a slight influence on Shido's personality, and Mio Takamiya's personality.**

**~ If you recall the one detail revealed about Tohka from Vol 18... well, I don't think I need to say any more about this one.**

**And... that's it really, just those two details.**

**So far, everything looks good with how I started things off. A certain few events happened earlier than in canon, but despite that, no one had any problems with the original story (among those who read it) having these sequences of events changed. I feel the way I've made Kurumi compared to the original isn't just more controlled with her emotions to keep her in character... but she's also scarier without having to really try, a plus in my books :)**

**Now to reply to a guest review.**

**To Hakuryuu:**   
**"Thanks, this story was fairly popular when Vol 16 had just been released, so having more information from Volume 17 and 18 to add in for this remake is as exciting for me as it likely is for those who read the original story. For that same reason, I'll say now the original story's definitely not going to have Mio take the same role she had before, nor will Shido and Mana share their limited lifespan."**

**"Yeah, I figured among all the songs for the intro, Attack on Titan's was the best fit for Kurumi among the ones I know. Both her and the main cast of that series are both fighting something bigger than themselves, using a small part of a greater power, so it just seemed right. Among the couples you mentioned? I like Shido/Tohka and Shido/Mio myself, mostly cause those two are my favorite characters for DAL, and overall."**

**"Considering what the Maria AI told us about the choices, that's... actually canon. Turns out that someone may have done something to the system to help them predict on where to bet for gambling on horse races. As for Mana, I agree with you there, I feel they haven't fully used Mana as much as the reveals of Vol 18 showed she should have been."**

**"Funny part about that? The main reason Mana got a more vital role in this story was because without Tohka, she was the best character I could bring out to fill her spot, though it was definitely what got me into giving Mana a bigger role (when possible) in my stories. Also, I'm really your second favorite DAL author? I'm... wow, that's quite the honor."**

**"And I have, his DAL stories are pretty gods."**

**OK, with all of that out of the way, let's get today's chapter started, and for all of you Kurumi fans? Give you more of the DAL character you all love!**

* * *

**«»** \- First use of a Spirit's Code Name, or a Realizer's Name

 **‹›** \- Important Term, Phrase, or Detail

 **[]** \- Phantom Speaking

 ** _Bold Italic Underline_** \- Major Battle Beginning, or its Result

 **「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

 **【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

* * *

**_ Chapter 2, Kurumi Fearful Arc - Color of Fear _ **

As the girl turned around, revealing a face just like Shido's, only with the addition of a beauty mark under her left eye... right as it widened in shock.

"Uh... hey, are you alright?" Kotori asked in response to her freezing up.

"I don't believe this, it's really you..." She breathed.

She walked up closer to Shido, smiling at him.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Eh..." Shido replied in confusion.

At that moment, she suddenly hugged Shido close, surprising Kotori. However, before the redhead could say anything...

"Big brother!" The girl exclaimed with happy tears in her ears.

The Itsuka siblings blinked, and then... their eyes widened, going white in shock and disbelief.

"Huh!?" They both exclaimed loudly.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I am very confused here!" Shido shouted.

"Don't speak for yourself!" Kotori shouted.

Hearing that, the girl looked a bit crushed, yet smiled as if she expected it.

"I guess hoping you'd remember was too big of a stretch, but still... I wanted to believe that part of you would have some memories of me." She said with a somber tone.

Hearing that, it helped Shido piece a few things together, and then remembered something from his days of the orphanage.

"Wait, this might sound weird, but... what's your last name?" Shido asked.

"Then, does that mean you do remember something?" She gasped, her eyes sparkling.

"Uh... no, but during my days in an orphanage, I found I had something mentioning a certain last name I should watch out for. It was Takamiya." Shido explained.

Hearing that, the girl smiled brightly.

"Yes, that definitely means it's you, because my name's Mana Takamiya!" Mana revealed.

Hearing that, Kotori felt her lollipop slip out of her mouth, but ignored the sound of it shattering on the ground. Mana blinked at the sight, unsure if that should be shocking or not due to barely knowing the redhead.

"Uh... big bro, maybe we should continue figuring this out inside?" Kotori suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Shido agreed.

* * *

Inside the house, Kotori was sweating as Mana shook her hand.

"Ah, where am my manners? You must be my brother's adoptive sibling. If it's not too rude, would it be alright for me to ask what you name is?" Mana asked.

"Uh... it's Kotori Itsuka, and... it's nice to meet you Mana." Kotori answered, feeling a bit awkward.

Meanwhile, inside her head...

'Why didn't Ratatoskr tell me about this ahead of time? I have a phone, so maybe they should actually talk to me through it!?' She thought.

Those thoughts were interrupted as Mana got a bit too close to her face than she'd like.

"Wow, so does that mean you're my sister too?" Mana asked.

"W-wait, what!?" Kotori exclaimed in surprise.

"Technically, I think it counts?" Shido answered, only going off a guess.

Clearing his throat, he set the two of them down at the table.

"Now, let's all settle down. I think we all have questions to ask right now. So, it's probably for the best if we start with you, Mana." Shido suggested.

"Sure, ask me anything." Mana agreed.

"Well, this might seem weird, but... do you not remember anything either? I might be wrong, but the way you worded yourself kind of sounded that way." Shido asked.

"Actually, it was exactly as it sounded. I don't remember anything, the past is such a blur for me, it's almost like my memory's been erased." Mana admitted.

Both of the Itsuka siblings went silent at that, blinking three times before their minds reset.

"Seriously? You can't remember anything?" Kotori asked.

"Well, the past 2-3 years are fine, but everything beyond that's a huge blur. Not even our parents faces' ring a bell to me." Mana confessed, looking a bit said as she said it.

"I only briefly remember mom, but that's when she left me at the orphanage, and presumably left me the note about your... or I guess _our_ surname." Shido admitted.

"If that's the case, then how would you have found out Shido and you are related to each other?" Kotori inquired.

"Because of this." She answered.

She reached into her jacket, and revealed a locket with an image inside. While the color had faded due to age, it clearly showed herself and Shido, with the small bit of color being the only thing that kept one from assuming it could be any other boy.

"Is that, me?" Shido gasped.

"Definitely looks at you." Kotori remarked.

"Yeah. When I say I can only remember the last 2-3 years, it's because I found myself awaking up somewhere, and the only thing I had with me at the time was this, and a wallet with a card inside. I found two names inside, one of which was my own, the other... was Shinji Takamiya, and hearing that name made me just know it was my brother." Mana explained.

She looked up at them, and then continued speaking.

"And then I recalled my older brother going off somewhere, so I tried to see if there was anything else, and saw more information under the part of the locket. It told me to find my brother, no matter where he was or how long it took. I had nothing but that card to help me, so the bit of time I can remember has been me trying to get here."

Her eyes began tearing up, and soon stood up.

"And now, I've finally found you... big brother!" Mana cried suddenly hugging Shido.

"I love you!" She exclaimed.

Kotori panicked as Mana's hug brought her overhead of the table, which quickly collapsed before the two siblings by blood fell to the ground.

"Don't break the furniture!" Kotori shouted.

Mana chuckled as she got back up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry." Mana apologized.

Shido got back up, taking a moment to readjust his back from the fall.

"Hey, Mana? Where are you staying right now? If someone's taking care of you, I should probably meet them." Shido requested.

"Uh, about that..." Mana chuckled nervously, twitching her finger with.

The two blinked at that.

"What's wrong, is there something wrong with where you're living?" Kotori questioned.

"No, it's not that, it's just that..." Mana trailed off.

She sweated a bit, which caused both siblings to start sweating in the same manner, and then she finally answered.

"Truth is, I've been winging it the last few years. I was basically lost on the streets when you saw me." Mana revealed, giving a nervous laugh.

Both of them suddenly felt their eyes twitch, with Mana's laughter still sounding as nervous as before.

"Uh... I think I need to call mom and dad." Kotori suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Shido agreed.

* * *

The follow morning, Origami screamed as she woke from her sleep, which quickly became her gasping for breath. Feeling her sweating forehead, the white-haired Wizard struggled to calm herself down, having just relived the nightmare of her parents' death... though this time, it had the horror she experienced with Kurumi added to the end.

Looking at her hand, she saw it trembling. It was almost as if Kurumi had destroyed all of her confidence, leaving her a broken shell of her former self.

'What should... I do? Shido is... being targeted by Nightmare, and... if I try anything, then there's a chance that...' Origami thought.

She bent over, making her hair cover her eyes as she gritted her teeth, and began to cry. Right as she was, the sound of her phone ringing reached her ears, showing the caller idea of the AST captain, Ryouko Kusakabe on it.

'Should I even answer it?' She thought.

Thinking for a moment, she realized that Kurumi said for _her_ to not get involved, she never said she could have others be involved on her behalf.

Not to mention if she ignored it, that would make Ryouko worry, and that wouldn't help anyone.

"Hello?" Origami answered.

『"Origami, are you OK? I haven't heard any reports from you since yesterday."』 Ryouko asked worriedly.

Upon being asked that, Origami's breathing got heavy as she had a slight panic attack, with Ryouko hearing the heavy breaths through the phone... that was enough to tell her the answer to her question was a definite no.

『"Alright, I want you to take a deep breath, and then breath out... slowly. Then, try your best to tell me what you can at your own pace."』 Ryouko advised.

Origami nodded, and gave a shaky breath in response.

"I... was following Nightmare, only to find out she had eyes on me all along. All those times she's been killed and came back where... her clones. I'm not even sure the real Nightmare has ever even come out to fight, and there's nothing implying those clones are any weaker so far. R-regardless of that, she took me somewhere dark... and she threatened me, told me that if I didn't keep away from her or Shido, she'd..."

Hearing that, Ryouko gave a nervous sweat.

Not only had Origami already been compromised from before she had contacted her, but now even more about Nightmare's nigh-impossible hunt had been brought to light. This Spirit was smart, and already covered too many, if not every possible base.

『"Forgive me, I was too careless, and now you're a victim. So, for now at least? I'll take you off duty until we take care of this, but in the meantime, send me any information from your phone you can, and possible forensic scans to prove Nightmare was in contact with you."』 Ryouko suggested.

Origami weakly nodded, opening a hidden spot on her phone as she scanned her throat, while finding some data on her meeting with Kurumi, despite it was heavily distorted by the Reiryoku she had emitted.

『"Thank you. Now, just try to relax, and we'll do our best to figure this out."』 Ryouko promised before hanging up.

After she hung up, Origami began breathing heavily, holding herself in a failed attempt to calm down.

Right now, all she could do was hope... hope that Shido would make it through all of this alive.

* * *

Shido was sitting in class, with Tamae taking attendance.

"And Tobiichi?" Tamae called out.

She heard nothing, making her look at her students.

"Is Tobiichi here?" She asked.

A few of the students were surprised, not expecting Origami of all students to be absent.

"I never heard her call in sick... does anyone know why she might not be here?" Tamae asked the class.

"I think I saw her collapsed the other day, she's most likely resting, and can't call to alert you she'll be absent." Kurumi answered, smiling as she knew her threat was heeded.

"Oh my, I hope she's OK." Tamae replied worriedly.

Marking Origami was absent, Shido looked at her desk, feeling weird how she was absent.

'Collapsed? That's weird, she looked fine the other day... I hope nothing bad happened.' Shido hoped.

Once Tamae was finished taking attendance...

"Alright everyone, I have some exiting news to share! As of today... we have a brand-new homeroom assistant teacher!" Tamae announced.

"Hmm?" Kurumi blinked.

The door opened up, and someone walked into the room. It was a silver-haired woman with glasses, and dark spots under her eyes, wearing a white lab coat with a pink top, a purple skirt, black stockings, and bear slippers. However, the one oddity among her outfit was a patched-up teddy bear resting in her breast pocket. Age-wise, this woman looked like she was in her early 20s, leaving only her hair color and the dark spots under eyes to imply otherwise.

"My name's Reine Murasame, and I'm excited to be here..." She greeted.

Right as she said that, she suddenly fainted, causing the entire class to panic. That wasn't the case for Kurumi, who felt a familiar presence that did nothing but make her want to scream in hate and anger.

Luckily, everyone's fears were quickly quelled as she got back on her feet.

"My apologies, I've had chronic insomnia for the past 30 years, and that happens on occasion." Reine reassured the class.

"Wait, 30 years? As in... you haven't slept once since then?" Tamae inquired in disbelief, sweating a bit.

"Nope." Reine confirmed.

As if on cue, everyone saw her down an entire bottle of pills, which quickly made Kurumi just look at her with worry, and slight pity.

'Guess it was a false alarm.' Kurumi assumed.

'How is that not killing her!?' Shido thought.

Right after thinking that, Shido saw his phone vibrate as he got a text, surprising him as he saw Reine's name listed on them.

_[Come to the Physics Preparation room during lunch, I have something I need to show you.]_

Shido's eyes widened at that, while Kurumi briefly glanced at him, wondering what he was reacting to.

* * *

Following what the text had asked of him, Shido walked into the Physics Preparation room upon hearing the lunch bell, seeing Reine typing on a computer. Upon noticing him come in, she turned to face him with the same tired look as before.

"Uh, may I ask why you had my phone number? Please, Ms. Murasame?" Shido asked.

"Just call me Reine. Understood, Shin?" Reine answered.

Shido blinked in response.

"My name is Shido..." He corrected.

"Yeah, I know that, Shin." Reine replied.

"Uh... you know what, forgot it. Call me whatever you'd like." Shido sighed in defeat.

Considering what he learned from Mana the other day, being called that wasn't technically wrong under his real name. However, the real shock came from what happened next, which was Kotori spinning to reveal herself, but with black ribbons in place of her usual white ones.

"As for how she had your number, I gave it to her." Kotori revealed.

Shido's eyes widened at that, stuttering a bit from the surprise.

"K-Kotori!? Why are you here!?" Shido questioned.

"And why are you reacting like a cartoon character, Shido? It makes you look so stupid." Kotori retorted, sounding way out of character.

'What just happened to my sister?' Shido thought worriedly.

He blinked, soon realizing a different problem.

"Hey, wait a second... shouldn't you be in school right now?" He asked.

"I got permission to come today." She replied.

Showing the visitor slippers on her feet, he finally gave up, sighing as he fully stood up again.

"So, why did you want me in here?" He inquired.

"You might want to see this." Reine suggested.

Bringing up a video feed, Shido took a closer look, and then...

Shido saw the day Kurumi arrive, and the horrible fate of the three thugs she drew into the alley, and the smile she said upon mentioning them as a snack.

"W-what is this!?" Shido asked, covering his mouth.

"The facts, because Kurumi wasn't being funny the other day." Reine explained.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

Kotori groaned, giving her brother an annoyed look.

"Wow, are you an idiot? She means that Kurumi saying she was a Spirit was the truth. What you see as a Human girl, is something else, and someone with the blood of 10,000 people stained on her hand... by choice." Kotori revealed.

"No way..." Shido shuddered in horror.

Taking a few moments, he suddenly felt his eyes widen as he pieced together Origami's absence.

"Wait, so the reason Kurumi implied Origami was absent is..." Shido realized.

"Huh, guess you do have a brain." Kotori smirked.

"Most likely, she ran into Kurumi, or was brought to her, and she left a threat... a cruel choice for a member of the AST." Reine sighed, closing her eyes.

Shido looked away, unable to believe the cute girl yet flirty girl who asked him out was like this.

His eyes widened as he recalled that.

"She asked me out on a date, does that mean she has some hidden motive behind it?" Shido wondered.

"Most likely. It seems you have someone she wants, and the reason you have it... well, I might be the one to blame for it." Kotori answered before apologizing.

Shido blinked a few times at that.

"Huh?"

At that moment, Kotori turned to face him, and... some of her clothing altered itself, while some of it looked like it was made of light. The biggest change was the horns that formed by her ribbons.

"Because, she and I aren't that different big bro." Kotori confessed.

"W-what!?" Shido gasped.

"Translation? Five years ago, Kotori became a Spirit, and remembers everything you don't." Reine summarized it.

"N-no way... this is..." Shido breathed, unable to properly register everything.

Kotori sighed, looking him in the eyes.

"I was definitely human, if you're starting to assume anything. I'd say the difference between me and Kurumi is that I used to be human before I was given the powers of a Spirit." Kotori explained.

"As for why Origami was targeted? She's with a group called the AST, or Anti-Spirit Team, that hunts them down in a futile effort. Kurumi likely said what she did to gauge those who were with them by seeing who reacted to her claim." Reine added.

Shido sweated a bit, looking at Kotori.

"If you've called me here, and based on what you just told me... then you must know why Kurumi would mark me as a target, don't you?" He realized.

"That's right, and it's because... 5 years ago, you sealed Kotori's powers. That power sleeping within you is what Kurumi hungers for." Reine revealed.

"Seal? But, how did I do that?" Shido inquired, wondering how anyone could do that.

"Hard to say, but... you proved to me that you could seal them 5 years ago, when I accidentally caused the Tenguu Fire with my powers. That's why we need you now, to seal Kurumi's powers the same way, before she takes anymore lives, including your own." Kotori answered.

Shido was honestly still lost to what was really going on, but the brief time he had spent with Kurumi? She had many chances to kill him and didn't. However, it wasn't just that... there was someone else that made him consider there was good in here.

That smile he saw her make? He could tell just by seeing it that it wasn't fake, even if she herself had forgotten how true it was.

"I can't tell myself she's beyond redemption... I don't know what she's after, but I'm going to save her, no matter what it takes!" Shido declared.

* * *

Upon walking back into class, Shido noticed Kurumi looking towards him as if expecting his return.

"You were gone for a while, did something happen?" Kurumi inquired.

"Uh... no, nothing much. What about you?" Shido replied, trying to act like he hadn't learned what he had just found out.

Kurumi giggled, putting a finger to her lips.

"Sorry Shido, but a girl has to keep some secrets." She replied.

Shido chuckled at that.

"I did take the time to write down my number for you, I never got the chance since our tour ended so abruptly." Kurumi told him, holding out a slip of paper.

"Oh, thanks. Also, sorry for running off like that, I hope you didn't have too many problems getting here today." Shido apologized.

"Don't worry, it wasn't too hard for me to figure out where everything was after you left." Kurumi reassured him.

He chuckled a bit, unsure if she was just teasing him or not.

"Before you ask if we can do anything today, I'm afraid that I'll have to past. A relative of mine that I haven't seen in years visited me after I went home yesterday. I promised we'd spend some time together, as that relative happens to be my sister." Shido warned her.

"Oh, that's unexpected, but since we have a date coming up, I think I can wait." Kurumi replied in understanding.

Shido sighed in relief, glad nothing else happened.

"If I may ask, what's this relative? I'm interested in know who's lucky enough to have you as a brother." Kurumi inquired.

"Her name's Mana Takamiya, and based what she knows, my real name's actually Shinji Takamiya." He answered.

Hearing that, the Spirit of Time suddenly froze up, causing her to drop her bag.

"Uh, Kurumi? Is something wrong?" Shido asked.

"Huh? O-oh, not at all, just thought I felt a bug on me." Kurumi reassured her, waving her hands in response.

She quickly picked up her bag, putting it back in place.

'I can't believe, he has the same last name as her... how can that be? He's not a Spirit like she is.' Kurumi thought, nearly sweating as worry filled her heart.

Her eyes widened, remembering something she once told her.

_"I'm sorry... I'm truly sorry. I have no grudge against you, but I can't stop, not until all of the Sephira Crystals are entrusted to humanity."_

'Is this the reason she was trying to do what she did? Why she had such a sad face?' Kurumi questioned.

Recalling a certain memory of her own, Kurumi clenched the spot over her heart, and while she refused to stop the goal she was already striving for... for the first time since that fateful day, she felt her hatred to Mio waver a bit.

Or rather, she considered that maybe she wasn't as different from Mio as she had believed.

* * *

Trying to clear her head, Origami had gone out into town, hoping that while she was out, something would be able to distract her from the events of yesterday, and being reminded of it from the call made by her captain.

"I wish I could do more, but I can't..." Origami sighed.

She then thought back to what Kurumi said, about the identity of her parents' killer, something that truly tormented her.

"Is she telling me the truth, or is it a lie?" She asked herself.

_["That claim is the truth, I can validate that claim with certainty."]_

Hearing that voice, Origami gasped, and quickly looked away to find the source. In just seconds, she felt something get thrown at her head, being too light to do more than get her attention. That's when she saw it, the mosaic of Phantom.

In response to seeing her, Origami looked around for a weapon, and Phantom's unseen face groaned before she snapped her fingers. Before the white-haired Wizard even realize it, she was standing before the enigmatic figure.

" _[Greetings Origami Tobiichi.]_ "

"W-who... who are you? Are you a Spirit!?" Origami questioned, still lacking her usual courage due to Kurumi.

Phantom took a moment, and eventually her response was a simple...

_["Yes."]_

Origami backed up a bit, her body shaking as she tried to make herself look intimidating.

"Get away from me, you hear me? I'll... I'll make you regret if you-" She stuttered.

_["Wow, just what did Kurumi do to you? Normally, you're so confident in yourself, but now all you are is a nervous wreck."]_

Phantom shook her head, looking at Origami as she backed herself into a wall.

_["Though, perhaps it's my own fault for giving her a Sephira Crystal, and not considering who I gave one too after. Just like I made a mistake when I gave one to the Spirit who murdered your parents, and enjoyed it..."]_

Hearing that, Origami froze.

"You... know who did it?" Origami breathed, staring at her.

_["I do. Most of those I've given the power to, those I changed from Humans into Spirits... they've never done such a thing, just the one that took their lives."]_

Origami's eyes widened as she heard the one part.

"Wait, did you just say..." Origami questioned.

_["Yes... the Spirits have a reason for resembling you. There's only one Spirit in the entire world that lacks origins of a Human. That Spirit is the one who came before all others, and the one who created the powers I've been tasked with spreading."]_

"Then, I've been..." Origami realized.

She instantly covered her mouth, feeling a bit nauseous, prompting the mosaic covered Spirit to pat her back. It only got worse as Kotori realized how Shido may have viewed her if she had killed Kotori.

After she finally regained her bearings, Phantom continued.

_["As Kurumi says, neither she or the one you know as Kotori Itsuka were the ones who did it. Admittedly, the latter's fire did give them the chance... though it doesn't change what she was already like when I made the mistake of giving her the power. If there's any Spirit to justify your hate towards, it's that one, and... she's the only Spirit I know that Shido can't save, because she's abusing that power, and she'd kill him first chance she got."]_

Origami paled upon hearing that, making Phantom look closer.

_["And this Spirit's power? While it may have burned them, it didn't do it with fire, it used something that can be just as hot... light."]_

"You mean, the Spirit that did it was-" Origami realized.

_["Yes, the power that opposes Kurumi's darkness, which it makes it all the more ironic that Kurumi's actions are to undo something horrible to the world, even if she has to be a necessary evil to achieve that result."]_

"Why... why tell me this? How can I trust you?" Origami asked, reasonably suspicious of Phantom.

_["True, you can't, but... don't you want to finally find your peace? To finally tell yourself that your parents have been avenged? Most of all, protect Shido from being killed because he wants to save the Spirits no matter what?"]_

Hearing that, Origami's eyes widened, and she began to seriously think about what she should be doing next.

_["Just know this isn't for free, there's a price for me telling you this. Once that Spirit is finally gone, her Sephira Crystal will need to go to someone else. In other words, she'll need a replacement... do you think you can be that new Spirit that will stand by Shido's side?"]_

"Become... what I've hated?" Origami asked herself.

_["Are you sure? The one who killed your parents was a Spirit, but she didn't kill them because she was one... it was because she enjoyed the act of murder. Is stopping someone from killing innocents for mere entertainment really becoming what you hated?"]_

Hearing that, Origami looked down at the ground.

"I... need time to think." She replied.

_["Of course, I can't expect you to make such a big decision on your own. Take all the time you need, and when you come to a conclusion, I'll come back to hear your answer."]_

At that moment, she got up to Origami's face, making Origami feel her anger.

_["Oh, one last thing? If you ever hurt Shido, be it physically, verbally, mentally, or emotionally... I'll make sure that you'll be see begging me to kill you as a mercy. Is that understood?"]_

"C-crystal..." She nodded, a nervous sweat on her face.

Origami stumbled to the ground, and panted as Phantom warped away. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her hands, clenching them tightly.

* * *

After school, Shido was seen in the Physics Preparation room again, with Reine blinking at what he just told her.

"She reacted strangely to hearing Mana's name?" Reine stated, making sure she heard it right.

"Yeah, and that's weird to me because for all I know, Kurumi's never met Mana before." Shido confirmed, rubbing his head.

Reine knew why Kurumi would react that way, but couldn't say why.

"Well, perhaps it wasn't Mana's name, but the surname you both share. Did you not reveal your birth name when you told her this?" She inquired.

Shido blinked, wondering if that was it.

"Yeah, I did... but if that's true, why would she know our surname?" Shido asked.

"Don't know, but considering your power to seal, you recalling your mother abandoning you, and the note she left you? Perhaps the reason for having to separate was a choice she couldn't make herself." Reine suggested.

Hearing that, Shido froze slightly... him and Mana being abandoned by force? That would imply his parents had been involved with Spirits somehow.

Did that mean Kurumi was familiar with them?

'I don't think I should ask, it might be too big of a risk.' He decided.

"At the very least, we can make sure Mana will be safe if Kurumi tries anything against her as well. Quite fitting that this is the perfect time to show you something we've been needing you to see." Reine reassured him.

Before Shido could react, he suddenly shouted as he was suddenly beamed up somewhere.

Stumbling a bit, he and Reine appeared in some kind of teleportation machine, with him on his butt, and Reine standing without any problems.

"D-did we just..." He stuttered.

"Big brother? Is that you?"

Shido blinked for a moment, seeing that Mana stood before him, looking similarly confused like he was.

"Mana? Wait, what's going on here?" Shido questioned.

"I'm assuming you want some kind of explanation. Unfortunately, that isn't my forte, so you should ask the commander." Reine answered as she walked ahead, now in a suit.

"Commander?" Both siblings repeated.

At that point, they were already lost enough, so they began following Reine until eventually, they found themselves in some kind of control room. As they walked in, a man with long blonde hair noticed their arrival.

"Ah, you must be Shido and Mana, we've been expecting you." He greeted.

Motioning a hand to his chest, he introduced himself.

"My name is Vice-Commander Kyouhei Kannazuki, it's very nice to meet you."

"Uh... hi?" Mana replied.

Motioning his arm to the right.

"I believe you're already familiar with Analyst Murasame and the Commander, are you not?" He inquired.

"No, I don't think we know the-" Shido corrected.

A throat clearing was formed, and the two turned to the Commander's chair, and they saw the person sitting in it was none other than... Kotori!?

"Glad you two could make it. So, how do you like the ship?" Kotori greeted, currently in Commander mode as she enjoyed a lollipop.

Both of their eyes went white in surprise, blinking a few times.

"Welcome... to Ratatoskr." The redhead smirked.

* * *

Kurumi stood on top of the rooftop area of Raizen High, and having thought heard on what she learned...

"Mio, I must say... you've been playing quite the game with me, telling me about what seems likely to be your family. It makes me wonder if you're aware I know it's you under that mask of a mosaic." Kurumi remarked with a giggle.

"Oh well, I guess we'll need to change the rules of this game a little more." She said with a smirk.

Twirling a bit, she dispelled her school outfit, and her body glowed as her Astral Dress manifested itself, which also caused the hair covering her clock eye to reveal it to the world. After it ended, the one known as Nightmare to the AST was in full view.

"Let's see if I'm right, and there's some actual meaning behind why the three of you share the name of Takamiya."

Vanishing from view, she reappeared within a spot near Tengu City's park area.

Before anyone realized, a familiar alarm went off as she raised her hand, causing an all too familiar distortion in the sky.

**【** **"WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!"** **】**

Kurumi began to laugh, knowing her game had just begun, and it was time to draw out the first round of players.

All of the AST's Wizards.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Kurumi's finally living up to her code name, because the AST's about to live their worst dreams. Anyways, we finally know why Mana ended up finding Shido without having any ties to the DEM to help her out. Unlike in canon, both had a bit more evidence to their pasts through a note with a last name for Shido, and the locket having his birth name for Mana.**

**Like I said above, in all the stories for this series, the Spirit in focus influences the story, and with how we know Mio is heavily involved with Kurumi's... well, I think you get the picture of why I gave the two more clues to their past. Guess this makes it a good time to mention that while how much she'll get involved will vary, I'll be having Mio/Phantom show up in every arc of the story.**

**Also, guess this is something else I can reveal now, though you may have already expected it due to how it can't work the same due to Kurumi's role, because Kurumi will have no way of sending her back in time. Combine that with how canon never really gave us a major Spirit that was completely antagonistic and beyond redemption... yeah, this is how Origami will become a Spirit in this story.**

**Now, in regards to how Kurumi reacted when hearing Shido's real last name is Takamiya? The original story had me react with uncontrolled rage, which felt way too out of character for her, and I mean in the sense that while she does get angry... well, it just came off the wrong way to the times we do see her angry. While she can get angry, she's usually more controlled, and this anger was more like her reaction to Shido jumping off the roof if it was nearly 24/7.**

**Then we had Volume 17 show us that if it meant Shido would eventually meet her again, she wouldn't mind being sealed, so that showed me Kurumi can feel some level of sympathy. While I definitely won't have her fully forgive Mio until she learns the whole story (though that's not for a _long_ time), it'll be what helps Kurumi waver enough to form the cracks that'll help Shido get through to her.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
